Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glenn "Jeff" Bennett is an American voice actor and singer. He's done numerous voice roles such as the titular character of Johnny Bravo, several The Powerpuff Girls characters, Kowalski in , and many various Disney characters. Disney Roles Jitters A. Dog.jpg|'Jitters A. Dog' (Raw Toonage) Itramp1.jpg|'Tramp' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 15612.jpg|''Jock and Trusty'' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 18744-14183.gif|'Roger Radcliffe/Dearly' (101 Dalmatians: The Series and 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-8094.jpg|'Flaps' (2001–present) Smee KH.png|'Mr. Smee' (2002–present) Conrad Fleem.jpg|'Conrad Fleem' Char 33889.jpg|'Shelton Gunnar Klutzberry' Swordinthestone 040.jpg|'Kay'Bold text (2002-present) Prince-Eric-disney-princess-8131316-720-475.jpg|'Prince Eric' (in the episode "Scuttle") Brooklyn.jpg|'Brooklyn' Owen.jpg|'Owen Burnett' Bashful KHBBS.png|'Bashful' (currently) Dad Season 2.jpg|'Jonathan Long' Baby Shelby.PNG|'Baby Shelby' Fox 071.jpg|'Amos Slade' (2006–present) Clipporter5.gif|'Archimedes Q. Porter' (2000–present) Clipgep.gif|'Geppetto' (2004–present) duke.jpg|'Duke L'Orange' (Mighty Ducks) Doc_Quackers.jpg|'Doc Quackers' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Mr._Dillo.png|'Mr. Dillo' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Cody_the_Roadrunner.png|'Cody' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Clank.jpg|'Clank' Mr. Centipede.png|'Mr. Centipede' (singing voice) hamsterviel.jpg|'Dr. Hämsterviel' Piglet WTP.png|'Piglet' (singing voice in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) Friends.jpg|'Christopher Robin' (singing voice in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year) enchanted-disneyscreencaps com-252.jpg|'Pip' (animated) The Mayor KHII.png|'Mayor of Halloween Town' (Kingdom Hearts) Zazu.jpg|'Zazu' (singing voice in "The Morning Report"; currently) Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|'Mr. Toad' (House of Mouse) Know-It-All Penny.jpg|'The Reluctant Dragon' (House of Mouse) Merlin.jpg|'Merlin' (2002–present) 258px-Normal beautyandthebeast 2400.jpg|'Lumiere' (since Jerry Orbach's death) Jarenmacarthur.gif|'Jaren MacArthur' Alice-disneyscreencaps com-7979.jpg|'March Hare' (2011–present) 101d-18.jpg|Jasper Badun (current) Mortimer in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.png|'Mortimer Mouse' (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps com-6736.jpg|'Bradley Uppercrust III' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Beagles2004disney.jpeg|Two of the Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers and Kingdom Hearts 3D) Kulde.jpg|'Councilor Kulde' S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png|'Summerween Trickster' The Huntsman Season2 (8).JPG|'The Huntsman' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lt. Pug.jpg|'Lieutenant Pug' Swamprat.jpg|'Swamp Rat' King Hammer.jpg|'King Hammer' Twinkle3.jpg|'Twinkle the Marvel Horse' Pettite Messenger Fairy.jpg|'Petite Messenger Fairy' Toucandan.png|'Toucan Dan' The Natives.jpg|'The Three Natives' (Timon and Pumbaa) Talking Zebra with Tea.jpg|'Talking Zebra' 182px-124722 BONES.jpg|'Bones' (animated speaking voice) Benjamin.png|'Benjamin' Char 31344 thumb.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians: The Series) LuckyBlaze TWAHHDL.jpg|'Blaze' HDipstickLIGDLDL.jpg|'Dipstick' (102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue) Roderick Lizzard.jpg|'Roderick Lizzard' Billy Stumps.jpg|'Billy Stumps' Crane-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|Crane Principal Peststrip.png|'Principal Peststrip' Char 32812.jpg|'Mr. Jollyland' Dennis the Duck.jpg|'Dennis the Duck' Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1052.jpg|'Goons' (2010–present) PrincipalStickler1.png|'Principal Stickler' (Season 2) Char 29966.jpg|'Magical Mouse' Secretofthewingsdewey.png|'Dewey' bb2 542.jpg|'Atka' Slick.jpg|'Slick' Amin Damoola.jpg|'Amin Damoola' Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath in "Black Sand" 1473345 Wererat cabecera.jpg|'Were-Rat' char 12256.jpg|'McCoy the Bear' ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps com-4493.jpg|'Ichabod Crane' Char 4302.jpg|'Okino' Image 0360.jpg|'The Sultan' (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Image 1096.jpg|'King Hubert' (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Quack Pack - Can't Take a Yolk - YouTube.jpg|'Leslie J. Clark' (Quack Pack) Copy of The Emperor's New Groove II The Kronk's New Groove (Bluray 720p).MKV-015.jpg|'Papi' (The Emperor's New School) Whiterabbitsisney.jpg|'White Rabbit' (2011–present) Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube32.jpg|Dr. Horton Letrek Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube33.jpg|'Mumbly' Ladies and Gentlemen.jpg|'Professor Emelius Browne' (2001 edition) Mel.png|'Mel' from The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa Char 55081 thumb.jpg|'Brain' (Inspector Gadget 2) Professor Owl.jpg|'Professor Owl' Principal Skeeves.png|'Principal Skeeves' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Lobster Claws 2.jpg|'Lobster Claws' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2156.jpg|'Pirate Crew' (Return to Never Land) DSC08105.jpg|'Mick' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) 8 ball P Z.jpg|'Eight Ball' (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Pith Possun.jpg|'Pith Possum' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Tex Tinstar.png|'Tex Tinstar' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Noimage.png|'Narrator' in Dave the Barbarian Noimage.png|Several characters in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Grandmaster.png|'Grandmaster' Wraith Marvel.jpg|'Wraith' Dual-head Whiskers.png|'Mr. Whiskers' snooty head' King Lars.jpg|'King Lars' (Elena of Avalor) Conrad Nightmare Ned.png|'Conrad' (Nightmare Ned) Gallery 1100.jpg Jeff Bennett.jpg Jeff Bennett.png External links * References Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:American voice actors Category:American comedians Category:1960s births Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Enchanted Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Peter Pan Category:Tarzan Category:The Jungle Book Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Males Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Gravity Falls Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Bonkers Category:The Replacements Category:Aladdin Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:Frankenweenie Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Quack Pack Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:People from Texas Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion King Category:Sofia the First Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Epic Mickey Category:Video Game voice actors Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Bolt Category:Disney Post-Renaissance